


Little Dean Has Gone.

by arielgryffinpuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Boys In Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean Has a Vagina, Goddesses, M/M, Mpreg, Protectiveness, Sexual Assault, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielgryffinpuff/pseuds/arielgryffinpuff
Summary: Dean has been hit by a spell while hunting a goddess and is changed.. down there.While they try to find the goddess and figure out what to do, Dean doesn't see any harm in experimenting and having some fun first.





	1. Chapter 1

“I…I – Sa-”

Sam was still looking open-mouthed, shocked at the space where they had just cornered the mischievous goddess, the dagger in his hand ready to strike - when she pushed Dean down, and disappeared in a puff of smoke before Sam could attack her, and Dean laid down helpless, and she was gone. Sam looks down to Dean and finally gets the notion and grabs Dean’s hands, hauling him up.

“Uh- you alright?” Sam asks absently, looking around the space for any sign of the goddess.

“Yea,” Dean says, frowning. “But I feel weird…”

Sam looks to him in concern. “What do you mean?”

“I dunno,” Dean shakes his head, wiping his face tiredly, “Look, Sammy, let’s just get out of here, this place is still giving me some weird juju. She’s probably long gone.”

So, they go out together, looking around in vain for the goddess, and then going back to the impala, sighing as they slump down in the car, as Sam gets to work straight away on the lore books, Dean revving the engine.

“Dammit,” Sam says in frustration, as Dean starts driving off, out of the wacky town, and looks over to him. “It could be ages till we find her again, and we _had_ her!”

“I know, Sammy. But maybe we need to look into it a bit more, I dunno, she could be more powerful than we thought. Maybe we could do with extra help? We could call Cas later.”

“Yea, that would be useful… I think I’ve narrowed it down though,” he says helpfully, and Dean looks over to him, and he explains;

“She clearly wanted to confuse us with other goddesses, throwing us off, but there aren’t too many options who she is with the kind of magic she did.” Yea, magic that includes turning a chef’s intestines into actual spaghetti, and an unrelated teenage boy who grew horns on his head and long blackened curved fingernails.

They had seen the signs though. They soon figured out it was a deity, and then figured out that it had to be a Greek one. They had been able to track her down and they managed to make her reverse what had been done to the two victims who had apparently ‘had it coming’. They prepared the weapon and went on to kill her before she could do anymore damage, but she got the drop on them. She hadn’t actually _killed_ anyone, which gave a small amount of relief, but not enough. Who knew what she could do next time? And what damage which could be accounted to other weird deaths or bodily deformities that she has already done?

“So, it’s either: Circe, a goddess of magic, who turned people into beasts or other creatures, so that could definitely apply here. But I don’t know the limits of her powers, there isn’t as much said about her.” Dean was nodding. “I mean there are a few other lowly goddesses, but this doesn’t seem their style or in their capability… The only other one it _could_ be is… _Até_.”

“Why do you say that like she’s an annoying goddess who could ruin our lives?”

“Because… She’s an annoying goddess who could ruin our lives,” Sam confirms, and Dean groans frustratedly. “She’s the goddess of mischief, or delusion and ruin. A bit like the trickster, but, obviously, this is Greek mythology. She was thought to bring ruin down on mortals, and she especially hated men.”

Dean nodded, trying to think through their case.

“So… It could definitely be her. Unless the others have a motive?”

“I don’t know… She seems the most likely though.”

“Great. Rack and ruin, hates men, sounds _thrilling_.”

\--

Dean was becoming worried that the goddess had done something really weird to him by the time they got back to the bunker.

His legs. She had done something to him...Oh, no. It was in-between his legs.

It was shrinking!

_Crap, crap, crap, crap._

What the hell?

Sam was grabbing some drinks for them as Dean was in the main room, feeling his body. His upper half seemed alright...In fact, everything was normal, except of course his heart was beating really fast, and when he felt between his legs, his crotch – there was nothing there.

It had _gone_.

_Little Dean had gone._

Ok, he was worrying a hell of a lot more now.

He made sure Sam wasn't near, and hurriedly went to his room, shutting the door. He stripped all his clothes off, just to make sure, and taking down his boxers revealed what he feared.

He had hair there before, and there was still hair there now, but it was...different. He felt _lighter_. There was no penis, no balls...He felt weird putting a finger down to his anus, just checking that was still there as well – luckily, it was. But in place of male sexual organs...were women's.

Oh. My. Chuck, Dean thought.

That damn bitch _turned me into a woman!_


	2. Chapter 2

He had women genitalia. He felt it some more, and - ok, _this is really weird. Like, freaky weird_. Obviously, he was familiar with the female _parts,_ but having it himself was different. He felt around the soft skin, not really being able to see, and how was he going to _pee?_ He suddenly felt really out of his league and oh _shit._

Dean didn't know how this was happening. But if the goddess did this to him, then she was powerful, and also the only one who could change him back. But she was in the wind.

He put some clothes on quickly and went out to Sam.

Sam looked up from his laptop. Dean stood in front of the table, not knowing what to say.

“Um…” Dean started. Sam frowned and sat up.

“What? What’s the matter?” He asked.

“I, um…I think,” he scratched the back of his head, “I think the goddess did something to me.”  
Sam looked worried, as he closed down his computer and got up.

“What?”

“Um…Well – Sam, look, uh…” Dean looked down in shame. How? How did this happen? Why? Why him?

“Sam, it’s gone,” Dean said sadly.

“What’s gone?”  
Dean looked down to his crotch. “Little Dean.”

“You – what?”

Dean sighed impatiently. “Just, come to my room, come on,” and he led Sam out of the library to his room, where he shut the door behind them and walked to his bed.

“Dean, I don’t understand.”  
“I know, which is why I’m going to show you,” Dean said curtly. He felt nervous, but he didn’t know why. He knows he shouldn’t really.

Sam was frowning confusedly and pretty worried.

Dean breathed and pulled his trousers down.   
“Now, look, I-” he gave up trying to explain, sighed and pulled his boxers off.

“It’s gone,” he showed him.

Sam stood there, looking open-mouthed, flicking his eyes from Dean’s crotch to his face.

“Oh my god.”  
“Yep.”  
“The – the goddess – did…this?”  
“Yep. She touched me, right here,” Dean touched to his lower stomach. “And now,” he gestured to his pubic hair, “My penis has gone, I have no balls, like literally, and I have female genitals.”  
Sam was still shocked.   
“Don’t worry though, we’re gonna find this bitch, get her to turn me back, then kill her. Kill her good,” Dean says confidently. “OK?”

Sam nods. “Yea, but – Dean, we have no idea where to – find her…Dean – are you ok? Do you feel…any different? Do you think this is dangerous?”  
“I don’t know,” Dean shrugs.

Sam came closer to him. He was wide-eyed.

“Do – have you been to the toilet yet?”  
“No!”

“Um, have you looked at it yet?”  
“Well, not properly. I can’t exactly see it very well.”

Dean went to sit on the bed and Sam went over to him.

“Can I…have a look?”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Yes, actually, that would be helpful.”

Sam got down on his knees between Dean’s legs. He noticed Dean was a bit nervous.

“Hey, come on, it’s gonna be alright,” he said, rubbing Dean’s legs to calm him.

“Yea. It just feels weird, Sammy,” Dean said, putting his hands on the bed.   
“I know. Come on, open up for me,” Sam said, and of course, Dean had to smirk at that, as he opened his legs a bit further.

“So, you like, my er, _doctor_ now?” Dean asked seductively.

Sam pursed his lips at him. Dean’s smile faltered slightly and he looked down, abashed.

Sam looked directly in between Dean’s legs, which although were more muscular than any woman he had been with, his genitals were basically the same as a woman’s, though maybe those of a larger woman. He had coarse, brown hair covering most of it.

“What do you see?” Dean asked worriedly.

“Nothing much yet,” Sam says, prodding a finger against the soft skin there. He looked up at Dean, but he didn’t seem that fazed.

“Ok…” Sam said, probing at different places. Dean clenched a bit.

“I think that’s your urethra.”

“Really?” Dean asked. “It feels really sensitive, man.”

“Oh…” Sam said in realisation, and rubbed his finger around the little head again, making Dean moan and clench his fingers on the bed. “It’s because the urethra, where your pee comes out, is pretty close to your clitoris.”

“That’s why it feels like that,” Dean breathed, swallowing, and Sam smiled, massaging the area a bit more.

“Yea. Some women can get totally aroused or can get off just by stimulating the clit.”

“I know _that_. And I can see why,” Dean said, throwing his head back slightly at the blissful feeling, his toes curling.

“Ok, come on, next bit,” Sam said, as he put his fingers down further to examine the outer wall of Dean’s new vagina.

“I just thought,” Dean said illuminatingly, “What if the goddess swapped these with someone else? And someone else has my balls?!

“Uh,” Sam was stalled, “I dunno, Dean. I mean it seems unlikely, because it wouldn’t really fit, everyone’s are different shapes and sizes, as well as their whole body. And, why would she?”

Dean shrugged non-committedly, “I guess. Sam, what are we gonna do?”

“Dean, I don’t know. Like, I really don’t know,” he said, frowning. “Might have to hit the books on this one.”

“Ya think,” Dean said, looking down at him, and Sam probed him deeper, and it hurt.

“Ah, Sam!” He said, Sam looking up in surprise. “What the hell?”

“What?” He said, taking his hand away. “That’s your vagina.”

“Really?” Dean asked interestingly, and Sam gave him a bitch face.

“Yes, Dean, from your reaction, a virgin vagina. Congratulations.” He stood up and wiped his hand on some tissue.

“I’ve been re-hymenated - again!” Dean said triumphantly.

“No, Dean – this is not _good_ -”

“Well, I know that, yea. Yea, of course. Totally not good. Gonna need to find that goddess,” Dean was nodding, sobering.

Sam was looking at him worriedly.

“Are you sure you feel ok?”

“Yea, I’m fine.”

Sam nodded. “Ok, um – tell me if you feel any different – I’m gonna start some research.”

“Yep,” Dean said. “Does this mean I can’t pee standing up?”

Sam sighed and turned around to him, his expression not amused.

“Right, ok.” Dean smiled as Sam left the room, and Dean went to the toilet.

Definitely weird.


	3. Chapter 3

They were both doing research for hours that night. Dean didn’t even realise it had got several hours past midnight as he nearly fell asleep in a book about curses. They had found little – conspiring all sorts of things, like how it could have been a witch instead, a witch and a goddess, a different type of goddess, all the many different places in the world where they had been reportedly ‘seen’, which was not helpful at all, and that they had no idea how to turn Dean back, or what it meant for him anyway.

“Um. Sam,” he said tiredly, looking up where Sam was staring at the computer screen, his eyes scarily glued to the screen. “Sammy,” he said louder, and Sam looked up.

“Come on, it’s late,” Dean said, closing his book and sighing, as he went over to Sam and tried to put his laptop down.

“No – Dean,” Sam argued dejectedly, “Don’t, please, I was nearly there.”

“You were?”

They looked at each other, and Sam’s face gave way.

“Ok, not exactly, but we have to keep trying – who knows what this could do, Dean, we can’t just leave you like this.”

“I say we can, because I feel fine, Sam. OK? You’re taking this out of proportion. The other guys didn’t die, well that spaghetti guy was pretty ill, but the other one was fine. And then we got the goddess to reverse it. Maybe we’ll just have to do a bit of travelling, to find the bitch, right?”

Sam looked at him, his eyebrows knitted together, and reluctantly nodded.

“Ok,” he said. Dean closed down his laptop, and helped Sam up, turning off the lights as he led them down to Sammy’s room.

“Come on then, into bed,” he mothered him, “I bet you’re really tired out, you’ve hardly had any rest-”

“Dean, I’m fine,” Sam snapped, lifting his hands away suddenly. “You don’t have to baby me.”

Dean looked affronted.

“Sam, we have real beds now – bedrooms, so why shouldn’t we make the most of it? There’s not point on losing sleep over this.”

Sam sighed and went to the bathroom, and shut the door behind him. So, he was in a mood, Dean figured. Well, he was tired. That was fine. Whatever.

Dean turned around and went to his own bedroom, still getting used to the weirdness of having a vagina, as he got into bed. He felt naughty even beneath the covers in the dark, feeling his pubic hair, which wasn’t much different to before, and masturbating, which was pretty good. He tried to finger himself, but it didn’t go far, it stung a bit so he had to experiment slowly, but it wasn’t that bad. It didn’t feel particularly sensual, which was strange, but he felt around the wet, spongey insides of his vagina, and it felt weird around his finger. He couldn’t help but wonder that Sam could reach his prostate, he would make it feel good, just as he did through his butt, and the thought hit him – what if it was even more pleasurable in his vagina? Oh, God.

Sam could hit his prostate with possibly _more_ pleasure in his vagina, maybe it would be at a better angle – well, he supposed he didn’t really know how it worked, or how deep his vagina even went. Maybe it wouldn’t be as good – maybe it would _hurt_. It would only be prudent to find out though, really.

\--

Sam felt bad when he realised Dean had gone off to his own room. He hadn’t meant to snap at him, he was just tired, and it was his own fault for not going to bed earlier. He sighed and went in the shower, feeling weirdly sad. The thought of Dean…by himself…vulnerable in his little bed...

Oh, fuck, he had to jerk off just thinking about it, thinking about Dean, like he always did when he wanted something pleasant, or hot, to think about. The shower water was refreshing for him, but not fulfilling. He worried about Dean – he didn’t really want to leave him alone like this – it was like he was cursed again, but he’s been cursed too many times, and Sam was fed up of it. Why couldn’t he just be left alone?

Irritated, Sam went to bed, tossing and turning trying to sleep, but it didn’t come easily. He thought he had fell asleep one time, but it didn’t happen, and his digital clock just kept going by, rolling into 3am. He just lay awake looking at the ceiling, until he heard a small sudden knock at the door, turning just to see it open and Dean slip inside, closing it behind him. He felt relieved instantly.

“Hey,” Sam said, sitting up a bit, as the dark outline of Dean crawled into bed with him.

“Hey, darlin’,” Dean drawled, as he kissed him, and went to lie down under the covers with him as Sam put his arms around him to keep him close. They were together; that’s all that mattered.

\--

Dean woke up pleasantly. He remembered having a bad dream, and he couldn’t get out of it, so he had to wake up. That’s when he decided to _fuck it_ and just go to Sam’s room, and with his welcoming arms and a smile that said _sorry_ , he fell into a more peaceful, dreamless sleep.

When he was awake, he felt a soft big hand around his middle, and looked behind him to see Sam sleeping soundly. They had slept in pretty late. Not that he was complaining; they had both needed the sleep. But then he realised what was poking him in the ass. Sam was apparently having a very nice dream.

Dean twisted his body around so he was facing Sam, who shifted in his slumber. Dean touched his face lightly, and Sam slowly woke up, his hazel eyes resting on Dean as he smiled, and leaned in to kiss him.

“Morning, sleepy,” Dean said quietly. Sam just smiled wider at him, capturing his lips again in his own, “by the way, that ‘dream’,” he said, pursing his lips, raising his eyebrows at Sam’s morning wood, “better have had me in it, cause I ain’t getting any.”

Sam looked down at himself, and opened his mouth, blushing, “Um- huh, I did dream about you, actually.”

Dean raised his eyebrow in approval, and climbed closer to him, leaning on Sam’s body. “I could help you out with that.”

“I won’t say no,” Sam smiled, and laughed as Dean went to pull his boxers down.

After he jerked Sam off with his hands, which naturally, was all manners of hot, he still kind of felt left out.

“What’s up? You look like a put out puppy,” Sam said, sitting up in bed.

“I can’t do that to myself anymore. Not even you can,” he said, and Sam frowned, leaning forward, “You could help me with it though…” Dean said wantingly, and Sam’s face changed, and he sighed.

“Dean, look, until we find out how to change you back, I don’t think that’s a good idea – we don’t know enough about it, yet!”

“Yes we do, Sam. It’s a _vagina_. That’s it,” Dean retorted, getting a bit annoyed, and edging closer to him on the bed, Sam still frowning.

“I tried to do it myself – but Sam, it’s not enough.”

“Dean…”

Dean grabbed hold of Sam’s face and started kissing him, but Sam kept a steadying hand on his bicep.

“Dean, no,” Sam said quietly, and Dean looked disappointed.

“Why not?”

Sam shook his head and got off the bed.

“Dean, we don’t know if this is dangerous to you or not. And, I could hurt you, and I can’t – I _can’t_ do that. I-I don’t think it would be good.”

Dean huffed. “Sam, we might as well try – I mean if something good, pleasurable can come out of having this,” Dean waved to his crotch, his now baggier boxers covering it, “then I say all hands on deck.”

Sam looked as if he was considering something, but left it.

“Uh – I think I know somewhere we can go today to do some digging,” Sam said, clearing his throat and changing the subject. Dean sighed, gritting his jaw and nodding his head, getting off the bed to open his draws to look for some fresh underwear.

“Yea?”

“Just a couple hours’ drive – got in touch with this hunter who reckons he’s seen her around there once, when she cursed someone, but he couldn’t find her then.”

Dean nodded. “Okay then.”

And that was that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will beta in the morning, too tired rn.  
> This is like my first time writing detailed smut, and yea it's pretty detailed, but please tell me what you think.  
> Sorry it's taking long to update, I'm tired more lately, and I'm working on other stuff too - you have no idea how long i've been waiting over just this one chapter, ff.. Take it easy on me.   
> Feel the love.

They headed out in the impala, Dean driving as usual, with Sam looking contemplatingly out the window. It was a fairly comfortable silence. They knew they had a job to do.

When they got there, they managed to track down the man who had been cursed before, and asked some questions. He seemed to be under the impression that it was just a freak medical condition, which just suddenly went away or got better. Sam and Dean got some information, and left, finding his story confusing, but then again that’s what goddesses did. But they followed the advice the man gave them to talk to the people at the local bar, who claimed to have seen an ‘exotic Greek woman in a toga’ around the time it happened.

By the time they reached the bar though, it late at night, and the drunks were just being kicked out and they were closing it early, so Sam and Dean decided to call it a night and they checked into a motel in the town, parking Baby right outside.

\--

Dean sighed, taking his jacket off as he entered their room, which wasn’t all that bad considering. He started the salt lines, and shut the curtains while Sam went to the bathroom.

Dean undressed, and reaching into his bag, he secretly pulled out a pair of women’s briefs which he had bought earlier that day. They had been in a department store, and he took full advantage of the clothes isle while Sam wasn’t looking. His boxers were now too big and didn’t really fit properly, so it made sense to buy some women’s briefs, one in a hopefully larger pair, since Dean didn’t really know what size to go with.

He was standing by the bed, idly feeling his stomach and into his boxers, when he slipped them off and tried on the women’s briefs. They were black, with a bit of lace on them, and Dean felt both embarrassed and kind of sexy – more in a crazed-stripper type of way, though. But God, they were comfortable. They were so _soft_.

He heard Sam padding behind him and then he put his hand to Dean’s waist, covering Dean’s hand with his own, and kissed him on the neck.

“Are those…panties? You bought women’s panties?” Sam asked, turning Dean around to get a better look, an expression of amusement on his face.

“Yea, I did,” Dean replied curtly, “For your information, they are much more comfortable.”

“I bet they are,” Sam raised his eyebrows, smirking at him. He leaned into Dean’s space and hooked his fingers along the lace of the briefs on Dean’s hips, “You know, er, you’ve never wore panties before.”

“Well, there’s a reason for that, Sam.”

“No – I know,” Sam replied, thinking he hadn’t really got it, and smiled a bit – he always needed to be clear with Dean when complimenting him. “I mean, it looks good on you. And I’m glad you like them too,” he whispered, leaning down to smudge their noses together, pulling on the front of Dean’s black fabric panties.

Dean leaned into the touch, encouraging Sam’s hand to go down in his underwear further, making Dean gasp a little when he brushed his fingers against his sensitive spot just below his hair. Dean could see how it was similar now; he could feel the blood beginning to travel to his crotch, perhaps not as quickly aroused as his genitals got before, but it was nonetheless wanting some attention. He felt the pulse beating against his and Sam’s fingers in his vulva, where it was becoming more sticky and wet, and his legs started to feel like jelly. He took his hand out and pulled on Sam’s muscly arms and took him down on the bed with him.

They bounced down on the bed together, Sam’s hair cascading in front of his face onto Dean’s, chests touching, when Sam laid an elbow down on the bed and looked at Dean, hesitating a little, looking directly into his eyes a little vulnerably.  
“What?” Dean asked. “This when you go all pansy and convince me it’s not a good idea?”

Sam pursed his lips, looking to the side. He then looked down to Dean, putting a hand on his cotton underwear, massaging him, Dean letting out a sigh, relaxing into his touch.

“Look, Dean… I want to, but…Y’know, sometimes, with girls – well, everyone’s different, you know?” He tried to explain, and Dean sat up a bit and listened to him intently, still holding onto his arms. “Sometimes…they said that it hurt – that I was too big-” Sam gestured to his crotch area with his boxers on, “and I mean – I get it. Especially the _first_ time I did it with this girl, when it was also _her_ first time, and…Sometimes even with Jess we had to take it slow, or do other things, er, instead. Also, I know that it’s different with girls – than with you. Some of them, it was fine, well, obviously more than fine,” Sam laughed fondly and bit his lip, “But, Dean…We’re still so unsure about this, you know?”

Sam looked down at Dean, who was thinking about it.

“Yea, Sammy, I think I get it,” Dean said. Sam nodded back to him solemnly. Dean put a hand on the back of Sam’s neck to pull his face close to his, and he sucked on Sam’s top lip, Sam reciprocating on Dean’s lower lip intensely. Dean could feel his heartrate increase, but he needed to be relaxed for this.

They pulled away from the kiss, still entwined in each other.

“I want you,” Dean whispers, putting a thumb on Sam’s face, “We can take it slow first time. Or you know, until we get my dick back and everything, then you are giving me a serious hand job.”

Sam laughed, “Isn’t that what you want me to do now?”

Dean pouted his lips. “Pretty much, yea,” he nodded and smiled, pulling Sam on his lap again, falling down against the bed. Sam rocked into him, and Dean clenched immediately, his body reacting without any force of his own, and he tugged on Sam’s boxers to get them off.

Sam looked at him curtly at Dean’s usual eagerness, and leant back to strip his boxers off, throwing him on the floor next to him. And if Dean’s heart skipped a beat at the interest that Sam’s semi-standing dick was stirring in him right now, he was not to blame.

Dean was staring slightly, and looked up to Sam as he loomed over him, creating a shadow, and warming him with his body heat, as he fingered Dean’s panties, and Dean helped him to slowly, deliberately pull them down his legs, and Sam pulled them off and chucked them over the side of the bed, and leaned into Dean. Dean pressed his hands tightly around Sam’s neck, and brought his muscular body right down to him, rolling him over and attacking his face with light kisses. Then he kissed his mouth so passionately that they could barely breathe, as Sam’s hands found their way to Dean’s soft butt, and squeezed at it gently, making him gasp while taking the force of Dean’s lips, teeth and tongue in his mouth all at once.

They were starting to sweat with their naked bodies pushed together, and they weren’t even under the covers. Dean licked his lips, panting, and tried to put his knees on either side of Sam’s hips, when Sam held onto him and gently rolled him over, landing softly against the pillow. They started kissing again, but Dean took his hand away to put it to his vulva, giving it some attention, making him moan.

Sam pulled up a bit, looking into Dean’s eyes.

“Let me,” he whispered, staying in the same position as he put one hand on the bed next to Dean’s head, and the other down to his pubes.

He traced his fingers lightly around the course hair, watching Dean’s facial expression, full of want, lust, his mouth opening in surrender. Sam leaned down over Dean’s body so his face was right above his, never wanting to be more than a few centimetres away from him, he wanted to feel his breathing, see his chest rise and fall, smell his cologne that he knew Dean had put on, that made him crazy, and to gaze into his fantastic eyes.

He rubbed his finger around Dean’s clitoris, and he saw his chest heave, lips turning up to Sam’s.

“Don’t tease,” Dean whispers up to him, shuffling a bit.

“Hmm…” Sam kissed Dean chastely, Dean being frustrated when he pulls away, letting out a little _gr_ sound, and Sam just smirked at his sulky face. He moved down Dean’s body to sit in between his legs, and he leant down to locate Dean’s vagina with his thumbs. It was surprisingly difficult to find (but then Sam remembers Dean has a virgin vagina), and he opens the flaps of skin with his fingers. He put his finger carefully inside, looking up at Dean, who was wide-eyed, looking down at him. He poked a little bit, looking at the pink, wet, thin skin.

“That alright?”

“Yea, just feels weird,” Dean replied, swallowing, and Sam put a hand on his knee to steady him. He then leaned suddenly to lick the vulva up to Dean’s clit.

“Oh-oh,” Dean gasped, grasping at the sheets a little, “You dirty mouth.”

Sam hummed out a laugh, and poked his long finger back into Dean’s hole, crooking it at the end, and Dean’s face screwed up, his eyebrows creasing together, letting out a little whine.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

“’S a bit sore,” Dean answered honestly.

“Ok, we’ll go slow, yea?” Sam asked, eyebrows shooting up. Dean nodded.

Sam continued to work his finger inside of Dean, moving it around, in and out, to get the feel of it, and aware of his own hardening length pulsing slightly at the feeling and sight of his brother like this.

Dean was clenching around Sam’s finger and made a little ‘oh’ noise.

“Yea, that’s your vagina clenching and relaxing. Feel good?”

“Yea,” Dean nodded breathlessly, hand coming to Sam’s hair. Dean experimented in clenching his vaginal walls, and then unclenching them, like trying to push the finger out.

“Yea, that’s it…” Sam cooed him, starting to add another finger shallowly.

“Oh,” Dean let out a gasp, his hole instantly clenching tightly around Sam’s fingers, closing his eyes briefly.

“De-”

“Yea, it’s ok,” Dean said, skipping the lecture, “Just – I’m just getting used to it.” He started deeply breathing in and out, Sam waiting for him to relax before he moved his fingers anymore. Not that he could move them much when Dean clenched that hard. He started to move both his fingers together, pushing up further into the vagina.

“Oh Dean, such a _tight_ , virgin hole,” Sam teased, “Don’t think my dick’s gonna fit, gotta be honest with ya-”

“Ah, shut up,” Dean slapped the side of Sam’s head, Sam letting out a laugh, as he blew some hair away from his mouth. He looked up to Dean’s waiting face and crooked his fingers inside him, as Dean opened his mouth in pleasure, hips bucking up to meet Sam’s fingers, and he stretched out his hand to hold onto Sam’s hair.

“Carry on,” Dean whispered, chest heaving increasingly, pulling on Sam’s neck. Sam thrusted his fingers in and out of the slick passage, Dean’s pink puffy mouth open, looking down at where the pleasure was igniting, in a _brand new_ part of him. Sam was rubbing up and down Dean’s side with his paw of a hand, causing heat between them, as he slowly added his third finger inside, kissing the side of Dean’s knee at the same time.

“Uh-umm, Sam, come on,” Dean moaned, pulling at him more.

“Bossy,” Sam said, slowly letting most of his wet and sticky fingers out, as he leant up over Dean’s body to crush their lips together again. Their tongues met, their mouths becoming glued together, and Dean grabbed the back of Sam’s head down even closer to his face.

Sam let go, panting slightly, circling Dean’s vagina with his finger, Dean’s face serene, eyes dark, yet alight.

The vagina – _it was weird to think of it as Dean’s vagina_ – was definitely wet enough now, inside and leaking out a bit, and Sam realises that they won’t even need lube.

“M _m_ ,” Dean whines frustratedly, pulling on Sam’s neck again, where his hair was matted down.

“Alright,” Sam says, running his hand through Dean’s hair. He lifted up slightly, Dean shifting underneath him to open his legs wider. Sam lined up at Dean’s entrance, the tip rubbing against Dean’s opening. He swallowed, and threading his fingers in Sam’s hair, clutching his bicep to hold on to, felt Sam’s _familiar_ thick length penetrate him, opening him up wider, and he drew in a breath at the new sensation. The sore pain, the promise of something so good.

Sam leant down to Dean’s forehead.

“Baby,” he whispered.

“Yea,” Dean breathed back, “More, Sam, it’s not – ple-”

 Sam let out a small groan, his eyes shutting as he shifted forwards just slightly deeper into Dean’s hole, and holy shit, it clenched around him, and he had to bite his lips to not let out a fucking _whine_.

He opened his hazel eyes to look down into Dean’s mesmerised ones, but his eyebrows were creased together, like so often when in pleasurable pain, and he was breathing shallowly. Sam rubbed his fingers on the side of Dean’s face and leant down to kiss his plump lips, as he lifted up and slowly thrust his dick back into Dean’s tight passage again.

Dean couldn’t help but let out a moan, breaking their lips apart slightly. Sam searched his eyes.

“You ok?”

“Yea, oh, Sam,” Dean said, chest heaving up and down. He could feel his butt clenching, and tried to relax around Sam’s big weight above him, sliding his hairy legs over Sam’s to keep him in place. “Move, Sam.”

Sam breathed heavily on his face, and buried his mouth into his ear and nibbled on his neck, as he braced his hands on the bed either side of Dean’s shoulders, and moved his penis in and out, only a few inches at a time. Dean closed his eyes in pleasure. Dean had remarked on Sam’s supposedly surprising ‘roughness’ in bed before, more the first time they did it, but Sam would take care not to hurt him. Dean was surprisingly not as rough when he was a top. But they both just _loved_ it whatever way it was.

He could already tell Dean was turned on and pretty flushed, and Sam had only just slid half the length of his dick in, promptly deciding that he wouldn’t go in all the way their first time doing this – if there was to be another time. He lifted his hips up and thrusted carefully back in again, and Dean moaned, sounding slightly higher and whinier, mouth opening as he instinctively grasped his blunt fingernails on Sam’s neck.

“Hhh, Sam – Sa,” Dean was making incoherent noises, his mouth quickly becoming dry hitching his breath so often, but he pulled down Sam closer, and dug on his legs with his feet, making Sam go deeper, and he could really, _really_ feel him inside of him, and _god that was so sensitive_ , he let out a little ‘arh’ sound that was _not_ his fault.

Sam breathed out, taking Dean’s encouragement as a sign to continue, beginning to thrust in and out with a steady rhythm, and never letting down, his dick getting more release, butt clenching every time.

“Jesus, Dean.”

“Ah – I – I know, mm – oh Sam!” Dean’s chest heaved as Sam buried deeper, fucking filling him up, making his walls all tight and aching for more.

Sam sat up a bit more, pushing his hair back. With each thrust his wet, thick length disappeared inside Dean’s vagina, and he could see Dean hitching a breath nearly every time, could feel his muscles around him clenching, and then Dean let out what could only be described as a high-pitched whine.

“Dean,” Sam said roughly, Dean looking up to him, but he didn’t stop, “You’re making those porn-star noises again.”

“Can’t – can’t help it, Sammy, please, uhhuh,” he moaned, and he couldn’t really find himself to care. He suddenly found his hips automatically snapping up to meet Sam’s dick, trying to gather more of it, and it seemed to hit a sore spot every time he did, his eyebrows knotting together as his mouth let open, and Sam pulled out a bit, and sat up, holding Dean’s knees.

“You good?” Sam said breathlessly.

Dean could only nod, his mouth opening and shutting like a goldfish.

Sam nodded. “Good.”

He suddenly leant down to bruise Dean’s lips with his own, Dean feeling the sudden shift inside of him, breathing in sharply through his nose. Sam sucked on his lips, and Dean nibbled on Sam’s lower lip in return, grabbing at his shoulders, when Sam shoved his hair back, and sat up again, sitting at Dean’s entrance.

Dean’s mouth was open wide, and ready for anything, even if it was just staring at Sam’s body. Then, he started to move, holding onto Dean’s thighs to thrust into the tightness.

“Ugh, Dean,” Sam moaned, breathing heavily as he picked up the pace.

Dean’s face was all creased up, his vagina burning at the new position they were in, and he let out little moans every time Sam hit that same spot.

“Ohmyga-Sam, the – I can feel you,” he whispered, barely being able to speak, and he put his hand on his lower stomach. “I can feel you right here,” his voice dropping huskily, and Sam’s eyes glittered at him darkly.

“Fuck, Dean,” he moaned, growling as he pushed in even harder, making groan and throw his head back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Sam’s thick, thick – fuck – penis, was digging into him, hitting that perfect spot, and dragging his dick along the outside of his vagina every time, making him see stars, as he absent-mindedly grasped onto the sheet and gasped.

Sam put a hand behind Dean’s head and lifted him up.

“Dean, look at me,” Sam said breathily, still thrusting into him with moans, and Dean did look at him and looked to where his dick was dripping wet and pumping into him, feeling all wet.

“Hm- hrggh, Sammy, co-come on, ma – oh – ar!” Dean opened his mouth further as Sam leant down to meet his face and groaned as he quickly pumped into Dean, still not all the way in, but so close.

“Are – are you gonna come,” Dean whispered, holding onto his back now as he was covering his body, his vagina and clit feeling really sensitive, still being stretched.

“Ya,” Sam breathed back, and furrowed his brows a bit, sweating, “Are you?”

“Mm-hughh- oh!”

“God, you’re such a porn-star. No, in fact, they’d say you make _too_ much noise.”

Dean moaned, which could nearly be seen as a cry, as Sam scrunched up his eyes, on the very edge on sanity.

“I dunno – Sam – it feels like I’m constantly coming – just – come on, baby, come in me,” he said, and that was all it took for Sam to open his mouth and let out a moan as he delivered everything into Dean’s canal.

“Oahh…” Sam breathed heavily, as Dean lifted his chest up a few times, his eyes still rolling, “Ohm – Oh, I love you, fuck –SammyIloveyo-!” Dean incoherently took in a big breath, looking at the ceiling, then at Sam, as Sam panted at the same time. Dean then relaxed all his muscles, tired and worn out.

Sam still sat inside of him. “Fuck.”

Dean was speechless.

“It’s all wet,” Sam said, rubbing Dean’s clitoris, making him moan again, transparent and white liquid oozing out.   
“You could stay there,” Dean said, and Sam looked to his eyes. “You could stay there forever if you want, I – oh.”

Sam smiled, “Better not.” He slowly took his dick out, soft against his skin once more, the top of it more dry as most of their cum was either in Dean, or leaked all over their thighs.

Dean just lay there, not being able to do much.

Sam rubbed his legs. “I’ll – get some tissue.”

Dean nodded, his eyes still watering, as he experimented with relaxing his pelvic muscles, throwing his head back on the pillow. Sam came back and started wiping them, leaning down to kiss Dean’s dry lips, and he threw the tissue over the side of the bed, and pulled the covers over them. Sam put his hand on Dean’s vulva, stroking the hair and rubbing his clit.

“Did you come?” Sam asked, genuinely wondering.

“I don’t know,” Dean said, dazed.

“Are you ok?” Sam said, shifting to look at him properly through the dim bedside light.

Dean nodded.

“Was that…Dean, baby,” Sam stroked his shoulders, lying close to him.

“No, yea, Sam, Jesus-” Dean finally looked at him, his eyes wide, “That was…very. Satisfying.”

“Oh. Satisfying, huh?” Sam said, a smile forming.

“Sam…” Dean whispered tiredly, and Sam reached up to turn off the light, feeling tired out himself.

“You sure you’re alright? Is it sore? Was it too much?” Sam said in a worried rush.

“No, no, gee, Sam, that was – that was fucking – perfect,” he breathed out, and Sam’s face relaxed, smiling at him, and leaning in for a sweet, closed-eyes kiss.

“You know, you, er,” Sam started, pulling away only slightly, still holding onto Dean’s arms, “You said you love me again. When you came – or I came…”

Dean groaned, stretched a hand over his eyes. Sam shoved his fingers open.

“You nearly made me come twice, you idiot,” Sam remarked, huffing, and Dean removed his hand, and sat up a bit.

“Sammy…That – ok, we’re definitely doing that again. And I cannot be responsible for what comes out of my mouth – when you’re doing that-” He gestured to both their crotches, and Sam lifted his eyebrows, as Dean plumped down again on the pillow right next to Sam’s head. He leaned into his neck and kissed his shoulder, burying his nose in the warm space. His vagina felt a bit – sort of sore, and definitely felt different. But, fuck. He cuddled up his whole body to Sam, hooking their legs together.

Sam leant his head against Dean’s and nested in his hair, feeling warm and safe tangled up in each other. “I love you too.”

“Hmm, sap.”

“You’re the one cuddling.”

“Shut up. Bitch.”

Sam kissed his head, and Dean shuffled into a comfortable position, down facing on the bed.

“Jerk,” he smiled, and he felt Dean smile too, before his face relaxed peacefully, quickly falling into the lure of their sleep.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent quite a while on this, but I do like this chapter now that it's finished. I know updates are slow. But comments keep me going (suggestions, any positive comments really). I'm so glad you guys enjoyed last chapter :)

Dean woke up feeling _very_ dazed.

And constructed in a warm but solid koala grip by his brother behind him. Which was, one, embarrassing for the sake of his masculinity, and two, very constricting. And he needed to pee.

“Sam,” he mumbled, twisting a bit in his grip. He heard Sam make a little happy sound, presumably still asleep and dreaming. Dean was comfortable in Sam’s arms, he always was, and he didn’t want to wake him, but his bladder wasn’t giving it a rest. He tried to separate Sam’s hands from around his middle, pulling at the fingers. Dean irritably rolled his eyes.

He nudged Sam in the rubs with his elbow.

“Sam, fuck, wake up,” he said, his feet kicking at him as well. Sam blinked awake quickly, frowning, to see Dean’s moody morning face.

“Hey…” He registered that Dean had elbowed him, and patted his arm impatiently. “Oh.” He untangled his arm from underneath Dean’s body, and it felt numb, shaking out the pins and needles. Dean cursed and threw the covers back, getting out of bed and quickly to the bathroom, still butt naked.

“Sorry, Dean,” Sam called out lazily, “But you know I was having a nice dream…!” he smiled, laying out on the bed, “It’s not my fault you now have a women’s – bladder…” The words died on his tongue when he saw the sheets where Dean had just been sleeping.

“Wha…” The white sheet was stained with small bits of red, presumably blood, with some weird pink next to it.

He widened his eyes, and threw the covers back to quickly get out of bed, stumbling over the low floor.  
“Dean!” he called out, quickly walking round to his side of the bed to inspect the bed sheet. _Shit._

“Dean!” he called again, going to the bathroom door, rapping on it, when he heard a flush.

“Sam, shut up, man, you know weeing takes longer as a woman.”

“Dean, are you alright?” He called through the bathroom door. He was worrying now.

 “I’m fine, keep your hair on!” Dean opened the door, looking a bit grouchy, as he was towelling his face.

“Dean, there’s…”

Dean looked lost.

“What?”  
“Blood on the bed,” Sam gestured, and Dean’s face went into an ‘o’ motion.  
“Oops,” he said, going to inspect it. “Well, at least we don’t have to clean up, Sammy.”  
“Dean!”

“Oh – look, Sam, you’re overreacting. Yea, there was a little blood when I wiped as well – nothing serious.” He tried to calm Sam’s worried demeanour. He stepped closer to him. “Sam, I’m pretty sure that’s normal, at least first time round.”

“Are you…does it hurt? Is your vagina sore?”  
“Gee, Sam, calm down! No, it does not hurt, I feel fine,” Dean exclaimed. Sam looked down a bit, still frowning, running a hand through his hair. Dean rolled his eyes, pursed his lips and went over to Sam, snaking his arms around his waist.

Sam closed his eyes, and breathed out, leaning closer to Dean.

“I’m sorry.”  
“No, no, Sam,” Dean chided, looking up at him, “Don’t worry about it.”

Sam looked a bit reluctant, but nodded, and Dean pulled him in for a kiss. Dean had much fuller lips than Sam, and kissing him felt like being sucked in, but softly, caringly.

“Sammy, today we go on a dick-stealing goddess hunt.”

Sam looked at him disapprovingly.

“What?” He deadpanned, that got a slap on the ass from Sam, and an order to get dressed. 

\--

“So, this woman, what was she doing here?” Dean asks the guy at the bar, with Sam next to him in their FBI suits.

“She was weird, man,” the bartender says. “Like, she was walking around, looking at all the dudes, as if trying to suss out who she wanted - had a weird aura about her too, that one. She followed that guy Alan outside.” He gestured to the doors of the bar.

“Alan?” The guy they had talked to yesterday.  
“Hm-mm.”

Sam was making some notes.

“What was she wearing again?” He asked.

“Like a light blue toga, I think, with flowy trousers,” the bartender tried to explain, “Like I said, weird. Exotic-like.”

“Ok, great. Anything else you can tell us?”

“No, not really.”

“Thank you for your time,” Dean concluded, nodding to him before turning around with Sam.

“You think she got some other guys in here too?”  
“I don’t think so,” Sam replied, as they made their way out the bar, “Seems like she was looking for someone in particular, someone with a certain trait maybe?”

“But why?”

“I dunno. There doesn’t seem to be much pattern to it, or motive, apart from all the vics are guys. But then again, when does a goddess or any supernatural entity have a solid reason apart from being _bitter_?”

“Yea, you’re probably right.” They got to their car. “Where now, then? Back to the bat cave, do some more research?”

“Guess so,” Sam says, getting in the impala and sitting down next to his brother, “We’ll have to see whether we can find this woman. Maybe call Jody, keep an eye out for someone meeting her description.”  
Dean agreed, and started the engine, on the day’s drive back to the bunker.

\--

They stopped about halfway there at a gas station. They filled up the car, and Dean spotted some steak pie in the shop, a joyful look on his face as he bought it and savoured every bite. They then went to the toilets.

Toilets at gas stations were usually pretty shabby, this one not being an exception. Sam went up to one of the urinals, and Dean opened the door to the only cubicle in the men’s toilet.

“Oh, that is nasty,” Dean exclaims, lips turning down in disgust at the deprived and dirty toilet. Sam smirked at him, and Dean scowled, shutting the door behind him and squatting to an unnaturally low level to reach the toilet.

Once he was finished and was washing his hands, he noticed his ‘down-there’ region probing him for attention.

“Sam…”

“What?” Sam asked suspiciously.  
“You know, this gas sip is pretty empty…” He walked up to Sam and got in his space, taking one of his hands and putting it to his jeans.

“Dean.”

Dean looked up to him.

“Here? In this grimy gas and sip, with all the germs and everything, not to mention anyone could walk in at any second,” he pointed out. Dean raised his eyebrow. Sam huffed and put his arm around Dean’s waist, turning him to lead him outside.

“Somewhere cleaner, at least.”

\--

Dean almost made him crash the car.

“Dean!” Sam chastised, batting his brother’s hand away from his hardening crotch, “Can you keep it in your pants, at least while I’m _driving_?”  
“Me? I can. Not sure about you though…” Dean smirked at him that mischievous smile. Sam grinded his teeth together, shaking his head. He tensed his legs, but nope, Dean had scooted right up next to him, and it really wasn’t fair.

Dean leant up to his neck and started kissing it.

“’ammy, you said somewhere cleaner,” he said into his neck, putting a hand around his thigh, while Sam inhaled sharply, “And you know I keep my Baby clean, just for occasions like this.”

Sam turned to look sideways at him, noses only inches apart. He shook his head.

“You’ll be the death of me,” Sam said, biting at Dean’s lip. Dean mouthed an ‘ow’, and sat back in his seat, watching Sam smirk, and he looked out the window to the sparse roads ahead, with trees on either side. It really was desolate out here, with them only seeing a passing car every now and then. Then they came to an opening where it was a bit brighter, with hills on one side. Dean couldn’t ignore the pulsing down below, though. Just _thinking_ about…stuff, or just Sam, or sex in general, could make it start pulsing, and he was sure it was wet. His _vagina_. Was _wet_. This was so weird.

He hadn’t even consciously realised he was doing it.

“Goddammit,” Sam curses, turning the wheel haphazardly swerving on the road to a little opening under the trees, as he stopped the car.

“Wha- oh.” He was touching himself. Couldn’t help it.

Sam turned the engine off, whipped the seatbelt off of him and practically lunged at Dean, wrapping his arms around him as he laid him down on the seat to devour his face.

“Ohm-uhm,” Dean moaned, getting with the program of Sam trying to suck his lips into his own. Dean awkwardly took his jacket off, throwing it over into the back seat, as Sam did the same, on the front seat to put beneath them. Dean pushed Sam up a bit so they were on the same level, and he kicked his shoes off, and sat on Sam’s open lap. Sam looked up to him, mouth open.

Dean licked his teeth.

“You sure about this?” Sam said. Yes, they’d done it in Baby before, but this way there was hardly any room. Dean was undoing his trouser zip and leaned in closer.

“Anyone could drive by,” he said, his voice low, and Sam’s dark eyes couldn’t tear away from his gaze, “Could see us fucking in this car.”  
“Jesus, Dean.” Sam swallowed and started to undo his own zip, reaching down into his boxers.

“Could see me bouncing on you,” Dean breathed, Sam’s heart stopping, “bouncing on your cock-”  
Sam didn’t let Dean finish as he crashed their lips together brutally close with a moan, melding them into one as they fused their saliva and the sweet tastes of each other’s mouths together. They took quick breaths as Sam helped Dean reach down onto his trousers and pull them down. Dean had to get off Sam’s lap for a second, reluctantly, to take them and his knickers off quickly, strewing them across the seat. He climbed back onto Sam’s lap, where his dick now sprang free, with the top of his trousers brought down to his knees. Dean was just left in his thin Henley top, while Sam was in plaid and mostly fully clothed. Sam pinched Dean’s ass, and pulled him closer to him on his bare legs.

Sam kissed him lewdly but he knew they couldn’t wait much longer, and he put two fingers forward into Dean.

Dean gasped.

“Told ya, I’m all wet and creamy for you, Sammy,” Dean said, and Sam moaned as Dean grabbed his penis. He leaned his forehead to Sam’s and captured his lips again, kissing the side of his face and down below his ear, sucking on the skin. Sam moved his fingers inside of Dean, feeling its intense wetness, slowly plying with his fingers.

Dean let out a high-pitched moan.

“Come on, Sam,” Dean moaned, as he pushed his knees further into the black leather seat behind Sam, grabbing onto the top of the seat with his hands.

Sam stared lustfully up at him, licking his lips slightly breathlessly, as he pulled his fingers out and pinched at Dean’s clitoris, which made him buck his hips closer.

“I got you,” Sam whispered, as he rubbed his nose against Dean’s affectionately, “You’ll tell me if it’s too much – the safe words, yea?”  
“Yea, of course,” Dean replied, nuzzling against Sam. Yes, maybe he had not been so good with that in the past, not that they had to use safe words very often, but this was a very new experience.

Sam put his fingers around his now very solid dick, guiding it into where he could see Dean’s vagina that was dark pink and leaking out. He penetrated it, instantly feeling the warmth, and pushed slowly in to the tightness, as he looked up to see Dean’s reaction. Dean was mouthing something that looked like ‘…of a bitch’ as he was looking down at their fusion as he slid downwards towards Sam, feeling him fill him up.

“Fuck,” he said, breathing in. His butt kept clenching and unclenching around him, and Sam put his hands steady on Dean’s hips to keep them in his hold. Before he bottomed out, he lifted Dean up a bit and pulled him back down slowly, Dean’s mouth opening wider, eyebrows knotting together.

Dean moved up and down on Sam’s lap, skin touching skin every time he bounced back down, his hands braced on the leather and in the perfect view of Sam’s blissed-out face as he moved up and down.

Dean started moaning and pinching his eyes together.

“Fuck, oh – fuuuck,” Dean whined, surprised himself when Sam hit a particularly good spot real deep inside of him, making a girlish whine.

“Dean, I can feel you, all the way in,” Sam said, bucking his dick up relentlessly.

“Oh, Sam! Yes! That _spot_ , ghh!”  
“Is that – your-” Sam said in between breaths, “G-spot, or – prostate?”

Dean was opening and closing his mouth again, “I dunno Sam, but that is a…different angle.”  
“Better?”  
“Yea, I think, but I-” Dean leaned closer to get into a better position, “I can’t keep it up for long.”  
“It’s ok, I’m nearly there,” Sam said, as he stopped his movements, grabbed Dean’s ass and swiftly flipped them around, pushing his trousers down to his ankles, and then he came up and pushed Dean up against the leather, eliciting a moan again.

“Sammy…Ah!”

Sam leaned down to nest in Dean’s neck while he pumped in, so, so close, and so, so hot.

Suddenly there was the unmistakable beep-beep of a car driving past, and Sam whipped his head around to see it, as Dean cursed at the change of position, his eyes watering. The driver laughed at them, putting up his hand in a ‘spot on’ gesture, of his approval apparently. Sam watched him go.

Dean’s eyes rolled back into his head as he tried moving his hips up and down while Sam was still. Then Sam came to his lips.

“Think he enjoyed the show,” Sam murmured, looking into Dean’s wet dilated pupils, giving a few last pushes in.

“O-oh, fuck- ah – ah!”

“Dean, you’re so _tight_ ,” Sam praised, and Dean inhaled a massive breath, and Sam looked down to see clear liquid dripping out of his filled hole at a rapid rate.

Sam growled and pushed his chest against Dean’s as he finally came inside of him, releasing it all out, as Dean held onto his shirted back, breaths coming quickly.

“I think I came, Sammy, I – fuck.”

Sam breathed and looked up to Dean, and pulled out, where masses of both their cum was leaking all over Dean’s thighs, and on Sam’s jacket which had been put underneath them.

“You came, baby,” Sam echoed him, rubbing his hands against Dean’s vulva, as he fell weakly into the chair, and Sam flopped on the seat next to him.

“Fuck,” Dean said, blinking fast.

“You good?”  
“Sam, fuck, I am more than good.” He closed his eyes, and noticed the mess beneath him and all over his legs. Sam leaned down to lick some of it off.

“You’re a dirty bastard, you know that?”  
“Mm-hm,” Sam smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips, holding his face.

Dean sighed contentedly. “Guess I gotta clean up, now, huh.”

“Seeing as most of the mess was yours, I’d say yes.” Sam smirked and started pulling his clothes back on. Dean pulled on his hair in reprisal, and laid his head against the seat.

He let out a big breath. “Pretty tired now, Sammy.”

Sam handed him a wad of tissue paper, and helped him clean up in between his legs, and there was no pink, or red this time, making him feel better.

“Go to sleep,” Sam said, leaning in to kiss Dean on the nose, and was pulled down for a smooch on the lips.

Dean pulled his pants back on, and relaxed back into Baby.

 _Well, now Baby really has seen everything_ , Dean thought. The smell of sex, Sam, and the homey leather smell of the car, sent calming waves through his muscles, and the afterglow of his orgasm made him feel like he was floating. He felt Sam hold his hand, and he smiled. Then Sam came to whisper in his ear as he started the car up again.

“You owe me a new jacket.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love, writing is hard, and...yea. really hard. barely a word-a-day hard.

“Are you sure that doesn’t hurt.”

“Sammy.”  
“Not even a little sore?”  
“Ya, you know it is a little sore, it’s new, ok? Gotta wear it in, Sammy.”

“That’s... not a thing.”  
“Ok, whatever, but Sam, fuck, don’t you have a libido?”

“Dean. Trust me when I say my balls are throbbing right now.”

“Thank God, we’re in the same boat then.”

Sam rolled his eyes. He grabbed Dean’s bare hips from behind and pushed forwards a few more inches, penetrating his vagina once again, moaning at the tightness. Dean opened his mouth wantonly, his hands grasping at the sheets for something to hold on to.

“Fuck, more, oh!”

They were trying out the doggy position. They both preferred to think of it as a cowboy. Dean could barely stand the new, very _sensitive, more burning_ position between begging and moaning as Sam thrusted in slow and shallow at first, then pulling all the way out before thrusting forward. Dean cried out and dropped his head to their bed, making little moaning noises, as Sammy picked up the pace.

Sam put one of his hands around Dean’s stomach to hold him up, and he prodded Dean’s anus from the back with his finger.

“Hurghhh,” Dean made excessive noises, “that’s so sensitive, Sammy. Gotta take c-care of it.”

“Really.” Sam pulled out his dick, still hard and Dean protested at the loss, his sex pulsing for more.

“You’re so wet, baby, won’t even need lube,” Sam whispered as he leaned forward and held Dean up so his back slumped against his chest. He stuck two of his fingers in Dean’s vagina, getting a strangled moan out of him, coating his fingers in the sticky wet substance. He then pulled them out and circled them around the rim of his spongy anus, sticking his fingers in.

Dean exhaled and brought himself up a bit closer to Sam, both still on their knees, and Sam leaned forward to kiss him, and then suck and nibble at his neck and shoulder.

Dean threw his head back onto Sam’s shoulder, coherent speech gone out the window, when Sam carefully protruded Dean’s ass with his throbbing length that was still wet. They both moved with each other, back and forth in a sort of ecstasy.

“Oah!” Dean moaned as Sam thrusted into his ass again, still holding him around his waist and clamping down on his shoulder with his lips. He then put his hand down to Dean’s vulva, rubbing up and down his vagina at the same time, so that all Dean’s muscles were tensing and relaxing, and he experienced the ripples of pleasure from Sammy’s fingers tickling his clit, un-warranting and teasing.

“ _Oh, oh, hrr-mm,_ s, sa _-,”_ Dean gasped out every time Sam pounded his asshole with fervour, even though it was only a mini-second each time, because _damn_ Sammy is fast, and the shock of pleasure and pain…

 _“_ God, _oh_ , _ah_ , fuuuu-”

“Rrrr,” Sam kind of growled, holding onto Dean tighter, slowing down a bit but hitting harder. Throughout both their moans and cries and panting breaths, they couldn’t hear anything else. Sam toppled them forward, thrusting Dean into the bed as Sam still held him around his middle.

“De-Dean,” Sam lost it, and opened his mouth and scrunched up his eyes as the friction from his dick in Dean’s ass caused a shoot of high through him.

Dean muffled a cry into the pillow, his legs tensing where they were lying under Sam’s, and he exhaled once Sam came inside him, and put his hands on Dean’s back as he panted, and slid out of him, toppling to the side of the bed. Dean was now leaking out of both holes, and his muscles felt currently unable to move.

“Fuck.”

“Dean. Fuck.”

Dean looked sideways at him where his mouth was still open and panting slightly, his chest puffing. He lifted his arm lazily to reach Sam’s hand. He liked playing with his fingers, interlocking them with his own. Gently, he scraped his nails against Sam’s open palm and rubbed his long, spindly fingers with his forefinger and thumb, caressing before sliding his hand through his.

Sam was watching him and leaned over and started kissing his neck, putting one leg over in between his ass cheeks.

“Alright? Baby?” Sam said, and Dean closed his eyes contentedly, albeit not sure on why Sam used that nickname.

“Yea, I’m sated. And I’m not your baby, by the way.”

His tone was more joking and Sam leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

“I think you are,” Sam stated, to a curt looking Dean.

“Nah, I – oh, bro, I’m gonna fart.”

Sam moved his leg away slightly and pursed his lips.

“Dean-”

_Boop._

Dean showed his mouth in a ‘oops’ gesture.

“You call that a fart? That was a princess fart!”

“Excuse _me_ ,” Dean said indignantly, sitting up, “At least I don’t make my farts known to anyone within a 100-mile radius.”

Sam huffed, “Yea, well, at least I fart without shame,” he pointed out. Dean narrowed his eyes at him.

“Talkin’ about that, I gotta go to the toilet,” Dean leaned down to quickly kiss Sam, and leaned down, unable to move away. Dean kisses him so sweetly, and it just makes Sam smile and almost makes his heart burst for some reason. Dean leans away, smiling.

“Be here when I get back,” Dean ordered, getting up and off the bed.

“Where else would I go…?” Sam replied, watching Dean walk away. It was a very nice sight.

—

Dean was kissing a trail down Sam’s torso soon after he got back. Sam was looking off somewhere, absentmindedly stroking Dean’s head.

“What?” Dean asked, looking up at Sam questionably.

“What?”

“You’ve got that concentrating face on. Like you’re trying to figure something out.”

Sam licked his teeth. “I’m just wondering what motive this goddess could have, you know, doing this,” he gestured.

“Got a lot of enemies, Sam,” Dean said, as he continued to suck the skin along Sam’s stomach, “Not really surprising.”

“I know…but it’s so… _weird_. What do they hope to achieve by this?”

“I dunno,” Dean mumbled, “Goddesses, man. They’re freaky.” He pressed kisses to Sam’s crotch and down his inner thighs.

Sam breathed heavily, his chest heaving a little.

“Maybe she just wants to make us feel good,” Sam said with a laugh.

“Mmm, well, I ain’t complainin’,” Dean smiled up at Sammy before lifting his knees up to press kisses around Sam’s tight hole, making him groan and curl his legs around him.

Damn, it felt good. Everything felt good lately. _Almost too good to be true_ , Sam thought.

Dean liked to do this. He would kiss him all over his body, he would caress it, probe open Sam’s hole and make him gasp, he would pepper kisses all over his penis, and suck bits of it teasingly.

“Dean,” Sam said, and motioned for him to come up to him. Dean crawled over his body to plump down on his torso, kissing his lips, and jaw. Dean hummed and rubbed his crotch against Sam’s. He scraped his opening up and down Sam’s big length, and his breathing picked up erratically.

“Ugh… _Oh_ ,” he moaned as Dean sucked into his neck, “De, you know that makes it hard to concentrate.”

“Well, then, don’t concentrate,” Dean’s deep voice vibrated through him.

“What if -” Sam said between hot breaths, “What if Th-the goddess is doing this for...bad reasons? What if she did something else to you that we don’t know about?” Dean lifted his head up slowly from Sam’s neck.

“Then, we’ll figure it out,” he says, looking into his eyes. Then he resumed kissing his body.

“But-”

“Sam.”

“I’m just worried,” Sam sighed, and tightened his arms around Dean, as if he could just keep him there, safe, and never let him go.

“You don’t _have_ to be”

“What if…she made you really horny. Or like-”

“Sam, trust me - that’s just me,” Dean explained. Sam sighed, and rolled Dean over, now leaning down on him. He put his head down on his chest, and listened to his heart beating.

\--

Then his phone rang.

He groans, looking at it. _Cas_.

Sam cursed. Dean looked back at him.

“Is that-?”

“Cas. Yep. Another few minutes?”

Dean smiled at him. Sam leaned down to kiss him, Dean reaching up to stroke Sam’s hair back.

\--

“So, it’s a goddess you’ve been looking for?”

“Uhh…ya, Cas,” Sam raked a hand through his hair and sat down at the table, both of them listening into the speakerphone. They started telling Cas about the situation, with Dean hovering nearby, crossing his arms, chipping in.

“Circe. I think I know where she might be,” Cas said.

“Really?” Dean said, impressed. “That’s great, Cas, we could really use the help.”

“I heard a rumour she had been up to misdeeds way over the country. One witch said they were having a reckoning.”

Dean then looked to Sam with wide eyes, both wondering what that meant.

“Well, that all sounds like a party to me, Cas,” Dean said sardonically, as usual.

“Get back to us as soon as you find her or anything else, ok?” Sam said. “Of course.” Cas hung up.

Dean looked at Sam and smiled.

“See? Nearly cracked it.”

“Nearly,” Sam said, “I think we should do some more research.”

Dean groaned infinitesimally.

—

He was more aware of his…‘down-there’ region needing attention, more so with every minute, but Sam seemed just content to sit there on his laptop, combing through books, and accepting food Dean brought to him without saying much. Dean was not happy.

So he would just have to seduce him. Again.

—

“Sammy.”  


“Mm.”  


“Whatcha do-in’.”  


“Something you should be helping me with?” Sam challenged, “We need to help Cas as much as we can if he’s looking for this goddess.”

“Right…” Dean scratched his head, “you know, I think we’ve done enough now.” He went over and put a hand on Sam’s shoulder, hearing him sigh as he rubbed it.

“It’s gonna be fine, Sam. You told Cas what he needed to know. We can’t find much else about this chick.”

“Yea but-”

“Shh,” Dean cooed, rubbing both his shoulders as he leant down to nuzzle his neck, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, “Nothing to worry about.” He kissed him on the lips, trailing his hands down Sam’s shirt.

Dean leant over to shut the laptop, but Sam touched his wrist.

“Dean.”

“Sammy, you’ve done enough.”

“You can’t seriously-” Sam turned to look at him, at the lust in Dean’s pleading green eyes, “This is the problem, Dean - you could be under the influence of this curse right now.”

“Sammy, come on,” Dean said incredulously, “I want you because I always want you, just because she gave a normal, human, female vagina-”

“Exactly, Dean! A vagina!”   
“Sammy,” Dean looked him in the eye, and Sammy sighed.

“I know, I – but you gotta be worried about it.”  
“Of course I am,” Dean said, and Sam looked at him, “But nothing bad has happened, and nothing has really…changed, so until we or Cas find the goddess, nothing’s gonna change, and lets face it, there’s no harm done, huh, Sammy?” Sam was denting his eyebrows, thinking ‘concernedly’.

“We had sex. Barely an _hour_ ago. A lot of sex,” Sam was blushing a little.  
“I recover fast. I have a high libido. Always have. And you know research bores me,” Dean explains simply.

Sam just sighs and shakes his head, Dean not knowing what to think of that, but feeling a bit disappointed that Sam doesn’t seem to be in the mood. But he does start tidying away the books.

“Want a beer? Food?” Dean asks.

“Whatever,” Sam shrugs non-committedly, as usual, “I don’t mind.”

Dean felt a bit frustrated.

“Fine. Whatever.”

He walked off, going for a shower.

It was easier to take off his frustrations in there, because, well…Ok, firstly, he could touch himself as much as he wanted, and there was no worry about the mess. And secondly, it was hard to feel frustrated in the shower, cause the whole point of it is to _calm_ you down. So, yea, the hot water made his muscles relax a bit more, and he just ended up understanding Sam’s worries, because they both easily know too well what worrying is like, and being annoyed at this goddess instead.

But he still had a libido. He still felt his pulse in his nether regions growing more insistent. He blamed it on Sammy. Man was just too…Dammit, too model-lean-footballer-shaped-fluff-ball-good, and _fuck_ , he annoyed him sometimes.

Then he heard the door opening, and the familiar sound of padded footsteps, and…

“Been waiting long enough, you little sh-”

“Hey!” Sam said indignantly, opening up the shower door to reveal his…buff naked self, “You can’t to me like that, that’s little brother abuse.”

Dean stood underneath the spray of the water crossing his arms. Crossly.

Sam sighed, and stepped inside the shower, instantly taking up nearly all the room as he shut the door again, taking more than half of the water spray, being damned taller than him cause screw his genes, and…Dean found he just didn’t mind at all.

Dean had his mouth a bit open as Sam held his jaw and kissed him, smoothing his hands over his brother’s body.

“So perfect…” he mumbled, leaning down to suck on Dean’s neck.

“’ammy…please,” he couldn’t help squeaking out, cause this really wasn’t fair.

Sam gently pushed him against the wall and lined up immediately, asking silently if Dean had already opened himself up, to which he couldn’t stop nodding, and oh – instantly, he was in, sending a thrill of pain through him, and wasting no time, started to move straight away, pain evaporating and replaced with bliss, and _Sammy._

Soon he had to hold Dean up cause he was slumping, the energy leaving him, and he grabbed onto Sammy's wet hair with his hands.

"God, you're even tighter wet,” Sam said, through the spray of water, his eyebrows contenting in bliss. He pushed Dean up a bit with his hands underneath his butt as he started going faster, and _harder_ , mercy be damned.

Dean couldn't be more grateful.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean there is an actual plot, the chapter's were hard to figure out, but i'm getting there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long one! And some angst.  
> WARNINGS: very brief transphobic language, moderate (?) non-graphic sexual assault, gore, violence, even some attempt at dark humour. You know the drill.   
> Tell me thoughts.

Dean moaned, _loudly_.

“ _God_ , this burger’s good,” Dean grumbled as he chewed happily, mouth full of a mega cheeseburger at a diner.

Sam rolled his eyes dryly and dug into his chicken salad.

He looked at Dean, swallowing, remembering their earlier conversation that Dean just decided to bring up in their heated moments.

It was embarrassing, and Sam would rather not talk about it.

But it was hard to ignore.

“You know, it’s moments like these where I really think I would choose food over sex,” Dean said, remembering the discussion they were having earlier while watching Friends on Netflix in the bunker.

“Yea…” Sam said absent-mindedly, then realised what he was saying, “Oh. You didn’t say that earlier.” He raised an eyebrow. Dean shrugged, with a smirk.

Sam poked at his food a bit more.

“Was’ the matter?” Dean asked, looking at him while eating, “Head still hurt?”

Sam scowled, not wanting to talk about that particular unfortunate incident. Which involved Sam hitting his head off their headboard, formulating a little bump on his forehead. He had put ice on it, and had had his head in Dean’s lap while watching the TV together in their bed.

But no, it was what Dean had said while they were…well.

It had been a moment of lustful intent, all kinds of things were said, they knew they never really listened to whatever horny shit that came out of their mouths during sex, usually. Dean had even been suggesting a number of kinks they could try out. Sam was weighing up the pros and cons of having such a sex-obsessed brother and lover. It ended in favour.

One time he was looking at Dean who was breathing hard, panting almost, breathing in and out through his mouth as he accustomed to Sam’s length.

“You alright?” Sam asked. Dean nodded, closing his eyes and breathing again. It had looked like something off of TV when a woman was in labour. But instead of screaming pain that _that_ ensued, it was just something of mostly pleasure. Sam had remembered being a bit repulsed at the disturbing thought.

Then there was one time Sam was so completely out of it, Dean had had his hands on Sam’s stomach as he was fucking him, and started moaning off about ‘mating’ and _knotting_.

But today, Dean had gone further and in the process of being thoroughly fucked out, he had breathed, “fuck me up, Sammy… _knock me up-_ ”

And then Sam had lost it and banged his head against the headboard, groaning unceremoniously. Dean would have laughed and then gone and got an ice pack to throw at him, which he did afterwards, but with being filled up as far as humanly possible inside of his stretched hole with Sam above groaning in pain, it was all he could do not to lose his sanity, much less his eyes rolling out of his head at the time.

Sam decided to broach the conversation with Dean.

“Dean, you know – earlier when you said-”

“Sam, you know not to trust anything I say, especially during sex.”

“Dean.” Sam’s voice held an edge of panic, “you know what I mean. I just –”

“You said it yourself, Sam! It’s one little spell, same as the other Vic’s – a vagina, nothing else funky,” he pointed out, knowing what Sam had worried about, and probably what he had _bumped_ his head for. “I know. I know,” Sam nodded, reassuring himself. Dean chewed quickly.

“So you don’t think there’s any way – like, I can’t get, you know…it’s not-” Dean stuttered, waiting for Sam to agree, because Sam’s the one who knows stuff, surely he would know if there was any doubt.

“No,” Sam said, somewhat decidedly.

Dean nodded slowly, “Right. Ok then.”

Sam picked up his fork and carried on eating his salad, though his thoughts were far away. It’s meant to be one body part. The goddess, presumably Circe, had put her hand on Dean’s lower stomach area when she’d cast the spell, though they hadn’t seen much as she had been chanting something, and then disappeared. Dean’s dick was basically turned into a vagina. Male sex organs into female. That’s it.

To get _pregnant_ …Gee, Sam could barely even believe he was entertaining the thought. But for that to happen, it can’t just be a vagina, no matter what the goddess did, she can’t just magically give him the power to conceive. Cervix. Uterus. Female eggs. Ovulation. Female hormones that guys didn’t have. All of this, and probably more that Sam didn’t know would be needed. It can’t be possible. Sam decided that would have to sate his worries for now.

They hadn’t heard from Cas in a while. They knew he was on the goddess’ lead, and they had asked him if he needed help, but he had the goddess-capturing-shackles and planned on capturing or trapping her, or at least securing her location before he dragged the boys up the country for her.

Still, they tried ringing him again. He didn’t pick up.

“Sam, stop worrying,” Dean said, wiping his mouth, “Cas will find the chick, all will be good and dandy within no time. Maybe a _bit_ of time.”

“There’s a library,” Sam said, nodding to himself, and Dean did _everything_ in his power not to roll his eyes. _Hermione_ , much? “Near here, I’m sure. I need to check it out. It’s important.”

Dean looked at him, eyes wide, expecting him to elaborate.

“Ok, fine, whatever,” Dean said non-arguably, “I’ll pick you up after I finish dessert.” His eyes twinkled as the plate of pie was handed to him, thanking the waitress graciously, as she smiled. Dean began to dig in immediately, and hummed in contentment.

“Ok,” Sam agreed, as he stood up and grabbed his bag, leaning down to capture Dean’s lips in a luscious kiss before he went. Tasted of sweet pie.

“Bye,” he said, Dean licking his lips.

“Cya later, honey,” Dean replied with a wink, and Sam shook his head, not bothering to hide his smile when he saw the waitress look back on them, looking slightly disappointed.

\--

Sam had already looked at the best mythology books about goddesses and spells, and now he was in the _sex and pregnancy,_ and the _anatomy_ section of the library, where he also found a book on transgender surgery. This was so out of realm from their usual gig. What was he _doing_.

A few books later, and it was getting dark, so he texted Dean to come pick him up, cause all he wanted to do was go home. Maybe with just a _few_ books.

Going outside the library he had noticed some people lurking and disappearing around the corner, only the dull light of the streetlight illuminating their presence. They seemed to be arguing. But then Sam heard someone let out a cry of pain.

He turned to the source of the sound, walking past the library and down the alleyway where the people were. He had his knife and gun on him, obviously, but didn’t really know what he was getting into.

“Hey!” Two people turned around to look at him slowly, none in apparent distress or pain, and the man with messy black hair even smiled at him.

“Fresh meat,” he said, mouth curling, revealing his sharpened teeth, as the other girl did the same.

 _Crap_ , Sam thought, hands firmly on his gun. Vampires.

They approached each other, and Sam got the two of them down fairly easily enough, shooting them to the ground before swishing his knife from his ankle and bringing it down hard on the woman’s neck. But even with his fast reflexes, when he turned around he could barely register the big metal plate that appeared in front of his face, and he dropped like a fly.

And when he came to, he wasn’t in the same place as he was.

\--

Dean had not been very happy to find Sam being pulled away by a freaking _vampire_.

“Hey!” He yelled, and the vamp looked up, fangs glaring. Dean flared his nostrils, and shot him in the head twice, and he dropped Sammy.

“Sam. Sammy!” He shook his brother, but he was out cold. He didn’t seem too banged up though; a bruise forming on his head seemed to be the worst. But he could have a bad concussion.

He dragged Sammy by his shoulders and finds a spot where he can hide him next to where he put his car around the corner, placing his gun inside Sam’s jacket, before he quickly goes and a hatchet from the boot where he parked his car.

The vamp was pulling the bullets out of him by the time Dean found him again. Time to kill some fangs.

He engaged in the fight, his blood pumping, adrenaline fuelling his practiced assault, which ended with him swinging his arm as he cut off the vampire’s head, searing through the flesh expertly.

And then he felt something in the back of his neck, and he was falling, and there were hands on him. He looked around quickly, struggling as his energy fades, but Sam is nowhere in sight, meaning that maybe, hopefully they didn’t find him; he’s alright. He’s punched down suddenly and then darkness envelopes him.

—

A strange girl peering into his face.

“Better keep this one away from Davis,” the girl remarks, still looking at him.

“What was that?” A man’s voice called out. The girl groaned.

“Too late,” another older, worn out woman said.

Dean blinked, realising he was inside somewhere dark and cold, sitting on the floor. He tested his hands, and they were tied tightly behind him.

“He killed Lucas.”

“Huh. Jan won’t be happy. He a hunter?” The man coming into the dim light in front of Dean had curly hair, and an enquiring look on his face.

“Yep,” the girl answered.

“Alone?” The man, Davis, crouched down to Dean, and he tensed up, struggling with his hands again, trying to figure out how to escape.

“We don’t know.”

The man smiled to him.

“I’m gonna kill you all,” Dean warned, nostrils flaring.

“Oo hoo, are ya now?” The man chuckled, clearly amused.

“Davis,” the girl next to him warned. He rolled his eyes.

“Go and get the van ready. As soon as Jan gets back, we need to leave. This is gonna cause a mess.”

“She’ll want to kill him, you _know_ that. He killed _Lucas_.”

“Ok! Jeez, I won’t kill him, I’ll just…butter him up for her,” he looked to Dean, and smiled ruefully as the girl left. Dean did not know what he meant. What if he meant actual butter?!

“You should go help her,” Davis says to the other woman in the room, not taking his eyes off Dean. It was unnerving. Dean was trying to scare him with his murderous face, but it wasn’t really working.

“Fine,” She huffed.

“Hang on-” he said, frowning.

“What?” She turned around, agitated.

“What’s this…” The man was looking down and Dean followed his gaze. His fucking fly and button were open; in fact his jean button had been ripped off, likely in the fight beforehand and them dragging him down to wherever he was now.

“Apparently, he likes to wear panties,” the girl said dryly, “don’t play too long. You know you can’t-”

“Yea, yea, I got it. Now, skedaddle.”

Dean’s breathing got heavier as he tried to struggle, the man all but grinding down on top of him.

“Get off me, you son of a bitch.”

“Shh,” The man said, bringing up a finger to his lips, and Dean managed to look affronted for a second before he bit him, and the man just laughed, tugging onto Dean’s jeans.

“You think you got teeth,” The man remarked, opening up his mouth to reveal his long thin fangs.

“And b- Jesus, you’ve got a _fanny_ , what the fuck is this?!” The man exclaimed, easily ripping open Dean’s soft panties with his sharp fingernails, and started fucking _prodding_ him.

Then he laughed.

“If you don’t get the _fuck_ off me right now-” Dean’s pulse quickened rapidly.

“So, what, are you like a tranny or something? Huh? You do have a pretty face. Oh, or did you have a run-in with a witch? A god? You hunters…”

Dean growled angrily.

And then gasped.

“Stop.” The man shook his head, his fingers crooking _inside_ of him. Dean took controlled breaths, in, out.

He was gonna kill these sons of bitches so bad.

He thought of Sammy. He was either safe, maybe unconscious and by the time he woke up Dean could be dead, or he woke up some time soon and was coming to get him, or gone to get help. Goddammit.

Now, he was already wet from earlier. It wasn’t his fault; just thinking about things, ok, mainly Sammy, got him all creamy, and fuck he really understands girls now, a lot better.

So it really wasn’t fair.

The man, Davis, laughed.

“You’re so fucking wet,” he said, amused, as he fingered Dean, and rubbed around his very sensitive _clitoris_ , “Oh, look at that. Feels good, does it?” Dean struggled against him again, and it was no use, _again_. His legs were being clomped down on, which made it a whole lot more uncomfortable, and with this vampire’s weird breath in his face, he couldn’t see much else, and his hands were so tightly bound together, he was thinking they might lose circulation.

“Stop struggling. You’re a hunter,” the man spat, “you deserve this degradation, just like you degrade every single one of us…” “I wasn’t searching _you_ out! Your vamp jumped me _first_ ,” Dean hissed, his eyes sparking, burning, “we don’t kill all vam-”

“Oh, come on, man,” he laughed hollowly, “you know it doesn’t make a fucking difference, not when you’ve killed one of us.” Dean’s lips trembled in anger, teeth clenched together tightly, his muscles rung up tense as possible.

“You smell… _so_ good,” the man moaned, and leaned down to his neck, as Dean instinctively ducked away, “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if I just…”

He teeth sunk into Dean’s neck, gasping at the sharp pain.

Dean struggled again, helplessly, trying to shove him off.

The man continued to suck his neck, blood pouring out, still with his fingers down Dean’s pants, which was really inconvenient. And fucking humiliating.

“Go,” Dean said breathlessly, “Go now, and you can get away. If not, I’ll – I’ll come after you. And other hunters… they’ll know…”

The man scraped up his vagina with his fingernails and Dean let out a surprised breath.

“Holy fuck,” Davis smiled, “you fucking came, you little slut.” Dean suddenly banged his head forward into the man’s forehead, making him grunt.

 _He was thinking about Sammy earlier, that was it._ Anyone could’ve touched him down there and that’s all it would’ve took, the betraying gooey liquid coming out of him was because he was already wet. For _Sam_.

The man ripped open Dean’s t-shirt with his fingers in fury, trying to dominate the aggressive hunter, unhinge him, and he lunged forward and sunk his fangs into Dean’s neck again.

Dean couldn’t put up a fight for very long. He tried, valiantly, but the world was losing its focus, becoming blurry, his head feeling light, overpowered by this sick _idiotic_ bloodsucker. It surprised him to think that not all vamps were even this sadistic. Just this pervert.

He heard shouts from afar, a commotion, but didn’t get to think much of it, hoping that if it was Sam, he was still ok. He had to warn him…had to…tell him. He opened his mouth, but only breaths came out, and the dull ache on his neck and warm weight on his body was diminished as he reluctantly fell asleep.

\--

Two vampires dead on the floor in front of him.

Another vamp, arm cut off, squealing in pain, shouting something about ‘Lucas’ and ‘you killed him!’ but Sam really didn’t care right now.

“TELL me where he is!” He yelled, hauling up the woman and holding the elongated knife in his other hand.

“I don’t know, and I wouldn’t _tell_ you if I did-!”

He stepped back and swung straight for her bloody neck.

Three dead vampires. And no Dean.

He searched throughout the underground warehouse, creeping around corners and making long strides, looking everywhere, hearing every squeak, to see where Dean was, or if there were any more vamps, which apparently there was; one, according to the other girl.

He had woken upon in a different place to that alley, around the corner of the library and right next to the impala, the knife next to him and loaded gun. From Dean, he guessed. And he’d known that Dean had gone after them, rather than wait for him to wake up. His head was sort of pounding, achy, but it wasn’t awful. He couldn’t even concentrate on that at the moment.

Holding up his knife in both hands, he stepped into a new room, boxes everywhere, and a faint light. He got closer, and saw a vampire feeding – Dean –

“HEY!”

The vamp turned his head quickly, eyes dark and blood dripping down his face, as Sam saw Dean’s unconscious and bloody form underneath him. The vampire leapt up, fangs bared, and Sam swung forward, but the vamp ducked and narrowly missed. Sam shoved him up against the wall viciously, and held him by the shoulders, shoving him into the wall repeatedly, and then the man twisted them around.

“Ahh!” The vamp yelled in Sam’s face, as he swung his fist and punched him. Sam held his cheek, and thrust his other hand up, landing the knife deep in the vamp’s gut.

Davis looked down at it, confused, as Sam yanked the weapon out, and swung at his head, cutting it clean off, his shocked face rolling on the floor, body dropping.

Sam took a few breaths, and packed the knife away, lest he need it again, and he shakily ran over to Dean, who was unconscious and still tied up. Sam leant down and hurried to untie the tight ropes off of Dean’s wrists, tugging them off and frowning at Dean’s wrists; they were red raw.

“Dean? Dean,” Sam whispered, cradling Dean’s limp body, shaking him, “Dean, please. Please, I’m sorry…”

He assessed the damage, and leant Dean down gently onto the floor. He was pretty confident there were no other vamps here, but he couldn’t be sure. He just had to work fast, and get them out of there. In a rush, he took off his jacket, and pulled his plaid shirt over his head, to bunch it up and hold to Dean’s bleeding neck, dabbing it before leaning it there to provide pressure, absorbing the blood. Sam leant down to check he was still breathing, and he was; his pulse still thriving too. But his body was a mess. A cut on his head, his shirt ripped, his pants ripped open? What kind of a fucker would do this?

Sam had already taken out all of his anger, though there always seemed room for more.

Sam put his arms under Dean’s body to pick him up, and his wet eyes seemed to blink open a few times. Sam held his head.

“Dean?” He said hopefully, emotion clouding his voice. Dean blinked up dozily at him, green eyes still alive.

“Sam,” he whispered, trying in vain to move his hand to touch Sam’s, but it just twitched by his side, all feeling gone.

“Hey, it’s ok, it’s gonna be ok, it’s me,” Sam reassured him, clasping onto his hand and rubbing his palm. He kissed Dean’s fingers gently, and then, seeing Dean blink tiredly, he leant down to press a slightly wet kiss to Dean’s lips.

He heavily picked Dean up, hefting him into his arms, and regained his balance on his two feet. Dean seemed to be out of it again, hanging limply, and Sam walked slowly, holding onto Dean tightly. Not that he ever had doubt he would let him go.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam torched the vampires’ bodies.

He didn’t stay to watch them burn. He needed to figure out what to do with Dean. He had stopped the bleeding for now, but he didn’t know how much damage had been done. He would take him to a hospital, but they would have to use a fake credit card account, there would be questions, too many questions that he cannot explain; it was too risky.

He took him home.

\--

Dean was still out, and probably would be for a while. Sam left voicemails on Cas’ phone, but there had been no answer from him, but they’d have to worry about that another time. He was so fucking worried. Especially after taking all of Dean’s clothes off, trying to wash him down, cleaning the cuts, scratches, and patching up his neck. He got some painkillers for himself as well and put a compress on his head, but it wasn’t that bad. Sitting by Dean’s bed while he was unconscious, he was feeling the guilt that he always felt when Dean got hurt, and he was going to take as much care as possible.

He was starting to feel tired sometime later, and he started to drift asleep, he looked at Dean sleeping before he felt safe enough to close his eyes himself.

\--

Dean eventually woke feeling…Very weak.

Which he did _not_ like.

He felt like he was drifting. Like, there would be moments of consciousness where he didn’t really know what was going on, but Sam might have been there, and others as well, and then he was pretty sure he was sleeping. He had dreams to the point where he couldn’t tell which were dreams and what were real memories anymore.

_He had cheated on Sam…he was with someone else, and Sam caught him! And Dean was falling, his body falling, head first, and he couldn’t stop it. He had a flashback to him and Sam, happy, but something wasn’t right; there was blood, everywhere…Dean didn’t know what was going on, but he started to panic, something had ruined this memory, maybe he had ruined it…_

_The next thing he knew he was in the bunker with Sam who was making him a homemade pie. Does this mean things are alright between them?_

_But when Dean began to eat his cherry pie, amazed that Sam had forgave him, he realised that it was not gonna be that easy. Sam had put something in the pie, it tasted awful! Dean spluttered._

_“But, Dean, you love pie,” Sam protested.  
“Sammy-”_

_He was leaving, backing away from him, and Dean reached out-_

_But he was gone, and Dean was sick all over the floor, and the smell, ugh, the stench flooded his nose and it was revolting, of sick, of egg, of bile._

_The corners around his vision was dark. He wanted this to be a dream. He really did._

_He thought he saw Charlie, laughing out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn’t be sure. Charlie…_

_He reached out to her, but he could never get to her, if he could just –_

_Then he realised what happened to her. She died. She died, bloody. And it was for him._

_Dean started feeling properly sick, and just when he couldn’t stand the dream any more, he woke up._

_He was with someone who had a distorted face, did – oh – oh he felt wet, he was, oh, was he in water?_

_“Sam? Sam,” he called out._

_Sam looked at him, but didn’t say, or do anything._

_\--_

_It felt like an age until he returned to consciousness. It could have been months. The first thing he saw was Sam._

_“Sammy, please!”_

_“Dean, you shouldn’t have-”  
“I know! I’m sorry!” he was being dragged away, arms around him, and he struggled against them, his body starting to ache. He shoved to the side with a grunt, and banged his head._

_Get off, get off, get out of me, get out, just-_

Dean hadn’t gasped so hard in his life.

He automatically sat upright in bed, breathing heavily, looking around him, blinking wearily and realising he was in his bedroom at the bunker.

“Sam?” he called out, his voice small and rough. He coughed, and started getting out of bed.

He didn’t get very far.

He lifted up his arms, testing them out and seeing a medical clippy thing on his finger. He took it off, hearing some beeps, and then saw some water on his desk. He got out of bed, his legs instantly feeling like jelly, and then he was falling forward, his eyesight blurring. Before he knew it he hit the floor, and he grunted in pain, screwing up his face.

“Dammit,” he cursed, unable to really move since he already felt dizzy. And he was on the floor.

“Sa-” Oh, his voice was really sore. He could barely speak. How long had he been out?

He cleared his throat, and coughed a few times, trying to get into a sitting position.

“Sammy! Sam!” He called, and heard some hurrying footsteps.

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed as he appeared in the doorway, eyes widening. He put his fresh mug of coffee and some nice smelling food on the table, and he rushed to Dean on the floor.

“You were in bed for a reason, Dean,” Sam said, grabbing his arms tightly and heaving him up. Dean swayed on his feet, and Sam helped him to lie back down on his bed. He realised he was wearing an oversized t-shirt and boxers. And there was a little monitor on his bedside table.

“Was’ that,” Dean said, frowning at it. Sam got him some water and sat down on the bed next to him.

“It’s a blood pressure and heart rate monitor. I found it in some of the bunker’s medical stuff,” he said, as he reached forward to smooth hair out of Dean’s forehead with his hand. Dean took the drink from him and swallowed hungrily, the water instantly soothing the burn in this throat.

“Want some more?” 

Dean looked up at his brother, feeling nervous. Shuffling in his bed, he started to realise that he couldn’t tell what had been a dream and what had really happened. It was bad, anyhow.

“Dean, how do you feel?” Sam asked, wide eyed and worried.

“Uh – I,” he stuttered, not knowing what to say.

“You’ve been out for a day,” Sam said morosely. “I was so worried, I didn’t know what would happen, I mean I knew we couldn’t really go to the hospital, what with everything that’s going on, and I didn’t think we needed to, but I’ve been worried that you wouldn’t wake up and we’d have to go – you could have _died_. You, er, lost a lot blood, and now you need plenty of rest while you recover, ok?” He stopped for a moment to take breath. “Dean – it, it was reckless, what you did, - you went in there alone, Dean, to face all those vampires. You shouldn’t have done that. You could’ve waited for me to come round. But I understand.” He sighed heavily.

Dean thought back to his dream. Maybe he was psychic.

“The vampires – what happened?”

“I killed them,” Sam said, looking away, his face clouded. “All of them.”  
Dean swallowed. “How many?”

“Uh…I killed that one woman when I found them in the alley…and four other vamps. You?”  
“Just the one,” Dean said, feeling a bit let down by himself. Maybe he had been too rash. Not on his game enough.

“I’m sorry, Sammy,” he whispered. He put his cup on the side table, and looked at Sam.   
“What – for going in there alone?” Sam said compassionately, “Yea, I know Dean, but it’s ok, not exactly the first time-”

“No, I mean. That guy,” Dean said, remembering what happened. He had been undressed by Sam as he wasn’t in the same clothes, so he would have seen…the shame.

“…The vampire. That guy who was feeding on you. Who gave you that,” Sam motioned with his head to the bite wound on Dean’s neck, which was now bandaged up. Dean felt it. It didn’t hurt much now.

“Sammy, I didn’t mean it, you have to know I’m sorry, OK?” He said importantly, Sam looking at him confusedly.

“What are you talking about? Of course you didn’t…” Sam rubbed his shoulder, looking into his green eyes filled with – guilt? He thought he knew what this might be about.

Sam looked at him seriously, “Dean, you’re hurt, and all that matters now is that you get better. And we find the goddess.” Sam sucked his teeth for a moment. “And, you were bleeding, down there,” Sam gestured, “and you have some scratches on your chest as well, but they’re not serious. Do you feel any pain?”

“’s just a bit sore, nothing really.” Dean gritted his jaw. Sam waited.

“It was him wasn’t it?”

“Er…yea, he…” Dean scratched his head, “Well, you know, vamps, sharp fingernails and all,” Dean scoffed, motioning with his finger. In the covers, he was warm but he also felt limp, and lacking all energy.

Sam stood up from the bed, looking _pretty_ furious. “The sick _fucker_ ,” he muttered.

Dean could see him flare his nostrils in frustration. He looked up to him.

“Do me a favour, and burn those panties? They only have my virtue all over them,” Dean said, half-mockingly, in a sad tone. Sam was still looking at him.

“I can go down to the shop, grab a few things, some, cream or something-”

“Sam-”

“Please, don’t argue,” Sam was on the verge of snapping, but he held back and took a breath, and Dean stopped.

“Sammy…I get that you’re mad. But you don’t have to worry – I honestly feel fine.” He looked up at Sam with big green eyes, face slightly bruised and darkened.   
“I’m not mad at you, Dean. Just, don’t go blaming yourself for anything, ok?” He said sternly. Dean felt as if being reprimanded. He looked down. Sam looked more upset.

“I…” Dean sighed. Sam sat down on the bed and moved his hand closer to Dean.

He muttered angrily. “My pants are bloody?”

“Yea. Dean, you know you could get infected. We should-”

“What, go to a _doctor,_ ” Dean said sardonically. He then felt around his stomach, and lower, beneath the sheets. He winced. “I thought…It.” He looked up to Sam.

“Sam, it’s not just blood. It’s my c-cum…it must have b-been…everywhere. I couldn’t-” he swallowed, and avoided Sam’s eyes.

“Oh.”  
Dean withdrew his hand and tensed. “I’m sorry, Sammy.”  
“No – no, Dean, this isn’t your fault. Hey, hey, look at me,” Sam gently carded Dean’s cheek to face him, rubbing his ear, “This is not your fault, _ok_?”

Dean looked confused. “I had this dream…God, Sam, it felt like I was living that dream…like I was out for ages.”  
“It was just a dream. Sam pushed his long hair behind his ear, holding onto Dean’s hand, “Just a dream.”

They sat like that for a while, Sam not knowing what to do, what to say that could help.

“Oh, uh, by the way – Cas hasn’t been answering my calls,” Sam bit his lip, “He really should have got back to us by now, or I dunno, asked for help or somethin’.”

“Yea,” Dean nodded, “I’ll call him, or we’ll see if we can track him down.”

Sam grimaced and leaned down to kiss Dean on the head. When he leaned back, Dean angled his chin up and Sam slowly came down to him. Their lips met and Dean sucked him in, like a lifeline.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam was moping guiltily, and Dean would have done something about it, but the days after there were not very productive, with Dean being sick, _very_ literally, and flailing around the bunker in a daze while recovering. Sam had reached a record number of sighs, both from tiredness, and concerned while resigned to continually picking him up and making sure he stays in bed. With the same result of Dean being groggy and saying he doesn’t need help. So, Sam gets annoyed with him, and helps him anyway.

They lay lazily in bed for large bouts of the day. Dean requested they watch Breaking Bad, so, naturally, they were having a Netflix and chill day, which Sam was more than happy to do, and it turned into several days. Dean was still pale and not well, but he was getting better. Sam checked the medicals on Dean’s bloodwork; there was a blood pressure monitor as well, which was showing his blood pressure and everything was getting back to normal with his rest.

\--

One night when they were both asleep, Dean was surprised to be woken in the dark, eyes heavy and tired as he heard the source of why he was woken; Sam was moaning in his sleep and moving his legs abruptly – he was having a nightmare. It wasn’t uncommon with either of them, but they were certainly used to them by now.

“Sam,” Dean said, shaking Sam’s shoulder to wake him. He didn’t stir, but looked disturbed as he held onto his pillow.

“Mm…no…”

“Sammy,” Dean sighed. He put his palm on Sam’s chest and rubbed it gently, cuddling his body behind him, hoping it would calm him down. Sam took a few more breaths, and seemed to calm down a bit. Then he lifted his hand suddenly, knocking into Dean’s nose, as he shifted awake.

“Ow,” Dean complained, rubbing his nose, but he looked down at Sam in the dark to see his worried face, freshly awoken from the nightmare.

“Hey bro.”

“Dean,” Sam said, his voice scratchy, “I’m sorry about your nose.”  
Dean shook his head, and studied his brother’s face. Sam turned to him properly and scraped a hand through his messy hair.

“You wanna talk about it?” Dean asked.

“No, not really,” Sam said. He looked to Dean and reached for his hand, pressing his lips to his fingers.

“You’re such a pansy,” Dean whispered, leaning in to him.  Sam closed his eyes and pulled Dean closer to him. Dean kissed the side of his head and shuffled so that he could take Sam in his arms and nestle into his hair. He pulled the covers up to cover them so they were tucked under cosily, and Sam interlaced their fingers together, and slept much better.

\--                

It was a few weeks later when they were both finally starting to relax again, but things never lasted. They were still in the bunker, taking some time to themselves. Deserved. They’d also done quite a few chores around the bunker, building it up nicely. Mostly Sam, of course. But there were copious amounts of time playing games, watching TV and researching online spent together in the bedroom too.

Then, there was a heavy bang. Dean and Sam lifted their heads up while colluding on their bed, and tried to listen. Sounded like…

Cas.

“Dean? Sam? Hello?” Cas’ deep scratchy voice called out to them.

“Thank God he’s not dead,” Dean said, huffing. He leaned down to pull at Sam’s hair and bite his lips. Sam then licked his lips, as Dean rolled off of him, and sighed, pulling on some clothes.

Sam got dressed as well, tidying himself up a bit, as he left the room and went quickly to the library behind Dean.

“Hey,” Sam said, as Cas turned around to them.

“You took long enough,” Cas replied matter-of-factly, “I was waiting here, but you were busy, so I just… well I just thought I’d…wait here.”

Sam opened his mouth like a goldfish. Before either of them could fumble out a reply, Cas spoke again.

“I should have texted you that I was coming, but it was a bit difficult...”

He brings in the woman wearing a toga tied to chains.

“I think I found the goddess.”

—

They were both pretty shocked.

“Is this what…you’ve been doing all this time?” Sam asked.

“Well, you know, it’s not as easy as it would seem,” Cas said, a bit annoyed.

Dean looked to Sam, widening eyes feeling as though they just poked at a hornets nest.

“My _name_ is Circe,” she hissed, dragging on her chains.

“Well that’s _nice_ ,” Dean said sarcastically, “Now, what the hell did you do to me, and _why_?”

“Well, we were on a quest, you see. To avenge most of our dead sisters. One in particular.”  
“Até,” Sam deduced.  
“Exactly. Hunted mercilessly and killed brutally by stinking hunters. One by one, our sisters have fallen.”  
Dean scowled, “And you wonder why that is?”

The woman glared at him.

“So…why this?” Sam asked her, confused, “It’s a bit – well – different from your usual gig, isn’t it? Changing someone’s body parts that _doesn’t_ end in them horribly dying?”  
Dean huffed. “Yea, I’m gonna tell you now lady, it hasn’t actually been that ‘bad’ if that’s what you motive is.”

“Oh - oh, you think _I_ did this? Hahaha,” she was gleeful. Dean looked at her a bit more closely, and saw that she definitely looked like the woman that they had tried to capture and had struck him.

“If you didn’t, then who did?” Cas asked, also confused, and angry. He was weary from the travelling and would start growing impatient if she didn’t start explaining herself.   
“Why, my sister of course. Eileithyia,” she said, “Well, she gave me the _spell_. Was pretty insistent, actually. Eileithyia likes to keep out of the spotlight. I, however, love wreaking havoc.”  
“Your sister - Ei-what now?” Dean said.

Sam furrowed his brows.

“Eileith-Ei _leith_ yia? I’ve definitely read about her,” Sam’s eyes were going like clockwork, and Dean could tell he was wracking his nerdist brain for the answer.   
“Yes…Your _particular_ problem is out of my expertise.” She was smug.  
“She messed with those other guys too?” Dean asked.

“Oh, no, that was me,” Circe said flippantly.  
“You’re saying that you can’t fix this,” Cas growled.

“No, I can’t. She can, though. Not that she’ll be willing to help you and your little conundrum. I’m pretty sure this was her idea all along.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, not getting the picture.

“No…” Sam said dauntingly, flicking through the pages of an old book desperately.

“Sam, what? What is it?” Dean asked him, growing fearful.

“Oh, you don’t know? You poor darling.” The woman came closer to him.

“If you try anything…” Sam warned.

“It’s ok,” Dean reassured, “she has the god-shackles on; she can’t do magic.” He stepped up to her.  
“No, but I can _feel_ it.” Circe smiled and approached him, Cas still holding the chains to pull back at any second. Dean swallowed nervously, as Sam put the book down on the table and watched from the side.

The woman tentatively laid her glittered-nailed hands on Dean’s stomach. Ok, she was _definitely_ creepy.

 _Think about how creepy she is, Dean_. Because it’s better than admitting that the evil grin that began to spread over her face in her surprise was because of…because…

“Well, congratulations, all mighty Winchester, greatest hunters on Earth…”

Dean knotted his eyebrows at her as she stepped away. Sam’s face cleared, looking drained and staring.

“You’re pregnant. You’re going to have a _baby_.”

\--

Dean’s first instinct was to laugh.

“Ha! You can’t be – it’s-” Dean looked to the others, “Guys?”

Cas just looked at him, shaking his head, looking sorry. Sam wasn’t really cooperating. Dean grabbed onto the goddess’ wrists suddenly, and she had the good grace to look scared for a moment.

“ _What_ -” Dean started.

“Eileithyia,” Sam said, shaking his head out of his daze, “Dean, she’s, she’s the goddess of childbirth and midwifery,” he finished quietly.

Dean looked desperately from Sammy’s distraught face to the goddess.

“Listen to me, lady, if you’re-”

“Lying? Why would I? The only person here who’s lying is you. To yourself. You can feel it; I _know_ you do.”

Cas pulled her back on the chain, and Dean’s hands were in the air, clenching at nothing.

Cas was pulling her away, with the intention to lock her in the dungeon for the time being. Sam nodded to him, and came to Dean, who held up his hand, and backed away. He needed a minute to process.

It…would explain a few things. And that’s what they wanted all along. He and his brother can’t have this baby, not with their job and everything else – and they _know_ that. There’s too many things, too many factors leading it all to go wrong. This, this was their revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on that bombshell..well. Hm. Maybe not that much of a bombshell...  
> Tell me what you think! I know sometimes the structure I get all caught up in, i find it hard to piece things together to be honest, but i know it's not a big deal.   
> I may add more chapters or opt to make a part 2, but it may be a while.


End file.
